A series of steps for producing a metal product such as a cylinder and a series of steps for joining a pair of metal components respectively having beveling portions respectively include a step of forming a weld deposition.
More specifically, in a case of producing the metal product, first, a product main body is molded by means of casting for example. Then, a defect caused by molding is generated on a surface to be treated of the product main body. Next, a peripheral portion of the defect including the defect is removed by grinding so that a recess portion is formed on the portion to be treated of the product main body. Further, a weld deposition is formed at a recess portion periphery including the recess portion by means of welding.
Moreover, in a case of joining the pair of the metal components, first, a recess portion is defined by a beveling portion of one of the metal components and another beveling portion of the other of the metal components by means of butting the pair of the metal components. Then, a weld deposition is formed at a recess portion periphery including the recess portion by means of welding.